A Long Way Away
by GreenEyedGirl2012
Summary: This is the sequel to An Unknown Love. Yet again it has nothing to do with twilght sorry


**A long way away.**

**Cast:**

**Dylan(Girl)**

**Daizy(Dylans twin sister)**

**Leanne(Dylans Mum)**

**Jamez(Dylans Dad)**

**Dougie(Boy)**

**Karol(Dougies sister) **

**Kiren(Dougies brother)**

**Katie(Dougies Mum)**

**Dave(Dougies Dad)**

**Jacob(Dylans Boyfriend)**

**Joanna(Dougie's ex Girlfriend)**

**Tammi(Dylans BFF)**

**Liam(Dougies BFF)**

**Kylie(Dougie and Dylans 9 yr old kid)**

**Lexi(Dougie and Dylans 6 yr old kid)**

**Chapter One- The journey there:**

**Dougie: Is everything alright honey?**

**Dylan: Yes, I guess so.**

**Dougie: Tell me whats up.**

**Dylan: Us, the sky, clouds, birds, airoplanes.**

**Dougie: Wow more answers this time. Whats the matter?**

**Dylan: My mom told too never come back to her house ever again. Oh and this is good, my Dad is coming in 2 months to visit. He wants to come when were settled and decorated. **

**Dougie: (MWAH) Love ya.**

**Dylan: Love ya too.**

**3 hours later**

**Dougie: I'm glad were off that plane. I felt sick. Now we need to be heading to the Menningson beach and our beach house will be there.**

**Dylan: I know were Menningson beach is we used to go there on holdiday when I was 5. **

**10 MINUTES LATER **

**Dylan: Here we are, lets go in.**

**10 years later.**

**Lexi: Mom what time is it?**

**Dylan: It is 07:36 am honey.**

**Lexi: Dad what time is it?**

**Dougie: It is 07:37 am Lexi.**

**Kylie: Dad is it time for school yet.**

**Dougie: No the bus will be here in 23 minutes though. Make sure you have everything. **

**Dylan: Okay dad.**

**Lexi: Not you mom just me and Kylie.**

**Dylan: Mom is such a silly billy.**

**Kylie: Mom whens Grandma and Grandpa McNiel coming down?**

**Dylan: I wish I could tell you but I'm sorry **

**Kyl I don't have the slightest clue?**

**Lexi: Will they come for my birthday.**

**Dougie: Hopefully. But Mom fell out with them 10 years ago. And she hasn't talken to Grandma in 10 years**.**But I know that your Grandpa will probably come.**

**Lexi: Okay Dad.**

**BEEP BEEP**

**Dougie: School bus is here. Lexi, Kylie come get your packed lunches. Good girls.**

**Lexi: Thank you Dad. I love you.**

**Kylie: Thanks Dad, Mom. I love you.**

They go to school.

**Chapter 2 Prom time For Kylie.**

**Kylie: Mom don't forget that it's my prom tonight. Don't forget my pink dress.**

**Lexi: Mom what did you wear to your prom.?**

**Dylan: ****Well I wore ****a PINK tank top and PINK shorts and PINK tights and PINK sneakers.**

**Lexi: Why didn't you wear a pink dress.**

**Dylan: Grandma got me the foulest colour dress and it was that or this.**

**Kylie: What colour did you want but get?**

**Dylan: Well honey I wanted a pink dress like you do. But Grandma doesn't really listen to whats being said about me and what I want. She doesn't like me she likes Auntie Daizy. Anyways I got purple it cost $1,258 but I binned it.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**DING DONG**

**Dylan: I'll get it. (opens the door) Oh for god sake Mom what the fuck are you doing here?**

**Leanne: I'm here to see Lexi for her birthday.**

**Dylan: Like you didn't do last year or the last 16 years.**

**Leanne: Lexi! Come here.**

**Lexi: No! I'M NOT COMING NEAR YOU BITCH!**

**Leanne: What did you call me.**

**Lexi: Got hearing problems you old bat. I called ta a bitch.**

**Jamez: Happy birthday Lexi. How are you?**

**Lexi: Why is Grandma being mean to Mom? **

**Jamez: I don't know honey. (whispers)but I have a secret. Grandma isn't invited too your party there is a V.I.P list and she is not on it.**

**Lexi: Yes at least she won't be able to kick me out of her life. Although I suppose thats a bad thing. Oh go kick some Grandma butt. Hehehe.**

**Dougie: Come on Jamez, Dyl, Kyl and Lex lets get in the car.**

**Leanne: Are you forgetting some-one.**

**Dougie: Come on Buster.**

**Leanne: Fuck off Dougie. **

**Dougie: No you get the fuck out of my house. And Never ever come back again.**

**Leanne: Fine then bye.**

**Dougie: Come on we can go now.**

**Lexi: Yay. My birthday party! Errr wheres Grandma?**

**Dougie: A long way away.**

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN**

**Death of the love.**


End file.
